hiccupkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup Haddock
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II'''I (mostly referred to '''Hiccup) is the male protagonist of the Hiccup and Kyrie series. He is the older brother of Kyrie Haddock and the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. He is voiced by Jay Baruchel. Background Early life Hiccup was born between Valka and Stoick. About a year and a half later, he has a sister named Kyrie, whom he loves dearly. They grow up without a mother and end up being raised by their father while their mom is at an island full of dragons. One day, Hiccup and Kyrie were both given two different stuffed dragons, but they were both terrified of dragons. They accidentally throw it into the ocean and lose it ever since. Season 1 In "How To Start a Dragon Academy," In "Viking for Hire", In "Animal House", In "The Terrible Twos", In "In Dragons We Trust", In "Alvin and the Outcasts", In "How To Pick Your Dragon", In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man", In "Dragon Flower", In "Heather Report Part 1", In "Heather Report Part 2", In "Thawfest", In "When Lightning Strikes" In "What Flies Beneath" In "Twinsanity", In "Defiant One", In "Breakneck Bog", In "Gem of a Different Color", In "We Are Family Part 1", In "We Are Family Part 2", Role in Defenders of Berk In "Live and Let Fly", Hiccup and Kyrie go behind their father's back again to start a "Dragon Flight Club" with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins on board. In "The Iron Gronckle", In "The Night and the Fury", In "Tunnel Vision", In "Race to ", In "Fright of Passage", In "Worst in Show", In "Appetite for Destruction", In "Zippleback Down", In "A View to a Skrill Part 1", In "A View to a Skrill Part 2", In "The Flight Stuff", In "Free Scauldy", In "Frozen", In "A Tale of Two Dragons", In "The Eel Effect", In "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", In "Bing! Bam! Boom!", Hiccup makes a horn for his father and the entire tribe to be able to hear the sound of anyone planning to appear there. In "Cast Out, Part I", In "Cast Out, Part II", Hiccup struggles to be in charge "acting as chief", but it isn't easy for HIccup. Hiccup and Kyrie enlist Alvin's help to rescue their father from Dagur the Deranged. Hiccup goes to get "captured" as Kyrie make s sure that the Whispering deaths invade. In the end of the episode, he revokes Snotlout's suspension after he and Hookfang save their lives. Personality Appearance Hiccup is a young boy around fourteen years old. He is about 5'6" and is taller than his sister (but she is ironically stronger than he is.) Hiccup also has auburn hair and green eyes (which mirror's his sister brown hair and brown eyes). By the time of the second film, Hiccup is 6'0" and no longer considered "a hiccup." Relationships Kyrie Haddock Kyrie is Hiccup's younger sister. He usually calls her "Ky" or "Val" when she was younger. Hiccup and her woul fight from time to time, but they hardly ever did. After they made peace with the dragons, together, they shared Toothless as their dragon, as Kyrie thought she wasn't ready for her to ride a dragon yet. Name * Hiccup was usually meant for viking children who were the "runt of the litter', meaning the smallest and weakest Viking in the village. ** However, Hiccup later doesn't count as the "runt" and is now tall and rather strong. Family * Valka '(mother) * '''Stoick '(father) * [[Kyrie Haddock (films)|'''Kyrie Haddock]] (sister) Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Hairy Hooligan members Category:Clan Haddock Category:Male Category:Dragon Riders Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Haddock family Category:Humans